In electronic business (e-business), where typically several companies may provide similar goods or services, loyalty of customers may be important in the success of a business. Such loyalty may, for example, be gained by being responsive to customers and by maintaining contact with customers on an ongoing basis. On tool for customer outreach and relationship building is electronic mail (e-mail). In fact, customer feedback (such as registration thank-you notes, target marketing offers, and order status updates) can become a positive market differentiator.
In such an environment, speed, efficiency, and responsiveness may be important to success. Therefore, e-mail outreach to customers should be accomplished in a timely manner and, preferably, as efficiently as possible.
Accordingly, the quality of the business process implementation can be just as important as the content of the e-mail message itself. Thus, a need exists for efficient e-mail message generation suitable for use, for example, in e-business.